Welcome to Forks High: Vamps meet Humans
by JazzIsMySouthernCowboy
Summary: Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are a clan of peaceful vamps living together. But when Emmett thinks it would be fun to attend high school, the four of them are thrown into the human world, with perverted boys, annoying teachers, and plastic, self-centered girls, will they survive? Rated T for language.


Hi** Fanficion!**

**This is my very first story here on , **

**and this idea is slightly based on one of**

** u/1560910/Crushed-Hale-x 's,**

**fan-fictions, (on her profile she stated anyone could use he/r ideas**

**from that profile,) and I'm really excited to finally share it! Hope**

**you guys like it!~**

**Just to make things clear-**

**Bella and Rosalie were changed by Emmett and Jasper,**

**after they found the Hale sister beaten and nearly close**

**to death; Alice and Edward are human, and brothers and sister.**

**Bella, Edward, and Alice's personalities are OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Bella's POV**:

I hummed quietly, gracefully and quickly darting from tree-to-tree in the huge forest of Brazil.

My husband and I, Jasper came here for a couple of days to have some alone time, and

I was currently trying to find him. Last I checked, he was teasing a rather baffled anaconda,

and I pursued after my own meal. Shaking my head and chuckling at the memory, I scaled

a moss covered tree, and gripped one of the branches. Swinging around it, I tucked my body into

a ball, and swung even faster. After a few seconds, my legs snapped forward, as I caught the next

branch of the closet tree with my legs, hanging upside down, a good height from the ground that would

have made a human throw up.

There was a quiet rustle above me, some leaves fluttering in the breeze. The next thing I knew,

I was being tackled off of my branch, and my lips crashed onto someone else's, as I shut my eyes,

taking in the honey-lilac clean laundry scent. Gravity pulled us to the ground, and I landed with a slight

_thud. _My eyes opened to meet identical shining topaz eyes, sparkling with humor.

"Ja-_az_." I complained, rolling away, and standing up, brushing stray pieces of grass on me.

_Great._ That must have scattered all the prey in this area. "What?" my gorgeous mate asked

innocently, before disappearing, and wrapping his arms around my skinny waist, leaned down

and kissed my forehead from his tall 6'3 height to my shorter 5'4 height. "You scared off all

the animals." I grumbled, hitting my head on his broad chest.

He grinned, starting to play with my hair. "_And_?" "_And_ I'm still hungry!" my voice rose, but Jasper seem

to find this even more amusing. I slipped his phone from his back pocket, before giving him a light smack

on his bottom. He let out a small hiss, and I rolled my eyes, muttering "Horn dog," before checking

his recent calls.

I raised one of my thin eyebrows, glancing at him. "Why did Em call you?" He exhaled, blowing some

of his straight honey-blonde hair up. "He says we have to go home. Some kind of "Family Meeting"

he's holding. For the second time, I rolled my eyes, but this time, Jasper followed my action.

"_Why_?"

"Darlin' I have no clue."

"Well it's _Emmett_ we're talking about. The same Emmett who accidently burned Rose's limited addition Chanel dress

and didn't get sex for five months?"

"_Right_."

My hands pressed against the back of Jasper's blonde hair, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He lifted my legs up

around his waist, and supported me by my bum. I started unbuttoning his shirt the same time he yanked my shirt off.

Heavens know that if we weren't in the middle of a jungle with a very child-like 6'5 vampire with the attention span

of an infant, we would have ripped each other's cloths off already, and had sex right then and there.

Jasper broke the kiss, both of us panting, his shirt on the ground, showing off his magnificent pure ivory chest,

and my olive t-shirt also on the ground, revealing my lacy black strapless bra.

"Babe, as much as I'd like to continue this, Emmett's going to be impatient, and most likely destroy something."

Reluctantly sliding back to the ground, I put my t-shirt back on, Jasper unbuttoning his final button in human speed.

I grumbled some Italian cuss words damning Emmett and his stupid ideas for interrupting me and my too gorgeous,

too perfect, too sexy husband from our kissing session. Jasper grabbed my hand the same time I grabbed his hand,

and we raced back to the small piece of property we owned.

Being the wonderful mate he was, Jasper had already packed our bags, and drove our 2014 Jeep Wrangler to

the airport, got through some security, and to the parking space we owned here. Yeah, Jasper actually bought

a parking space. He loved that Jeep, he wouldn't let anyone but me and Rosalie touch it.{ **AN; I don't know if you**

**can actually buy a parking space, but let's just say he can.** :)_}_

Jasper held our bags, got through a couple more bag and security checks, and into our snow-white huge jet, with the words

"_Hale the Swan" _painted on it. Rosalie and my mother's surname was Swan, and we decided in their memories, that

the jet be named after them. Jasper had given the pilot the day off, so we could fly at our own extreme vampire

speeds.

He plopped down our backs on the ground, and I collapsed onto the soft, circular couch, and grabbed what looked

like very red cranberry juice from one of the small cabinets, and open the bottle. It was really animal blood,

so in case one of our family members got thirsty, we could always drink on the plane. I knew Robert, our

pilot was suspicious of us, but didn't say anything out of fear of Jasper.

I took a long sip, drinking what I thought was a carnivore but I made a face and coughed. This blood was _definitely _

not bear or mountain lion.

**"**Babe, did Emmett replace the bear and mountain lion with _deer_?" I croaked.

I heard growling from the cockpit, and Jasper muttering some words about killing Emmett. I wasn't the only one.

"I thought I told him not to switch it after we went to that freakin' fifteen hour flight to Japan." he said angrily,

gritting his teeth, as he closed the doors of the plane, and zoomed out of Brazil.

Oh, Emmett McCarty, when I get home, consider all of your precious little PlayStation games burned.

**How'd you like it? I know it's a little short but please deal with me; I'm still getting**

**the hang of trying to post and edit my stories. If there is any advice you can give for my writing,**

**please do!**


End file.
